User talk:Parax./Archive 2
I would prefer to be called "Shade", "Parax" or "Hermit", instead of "Chris". Explaining why will bring up an old conflict from another Wiki. Get On Get online Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines! 03:48, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sorry I'm sorry for the trouble. I wasn't having a very good day that day that I got angry and yelled at you on that page. Nobody put me up to this apology to make the wiki more peaceful. Royal Navy Ball Invitation Re: Royal Navy Ball Invitation Good, I look forward to seeing you there! User:John BreaslyKing John Breasly II '' 01:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I told you mto stay out and you didn't. Sorry but I am giving you a one hour ban. 15:55, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Actually, 2 hours. It will not let me do one, sorry. Just informing you. 15:58, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Shadow, do I have to speak to a Staff member? You're seriously blocking me for informing Pip of your doings?--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 16:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC) No, I constantly told you to stay out of other people's fights and you would not listen, I even warned you. 16:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't matter if I didn't listen. I DID stop after one of your comments, then informed Pip of the argument to get him to end it. Apparently after telling him what you two were doing, I was suddenly given a block. BTW, in the block options, you can type the length of a block.--''Shade'' 16:05, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but I didn't know how to set it up. Like if you just put 1 Hour, I don't know if it would know what I meant. And telling Pip is getting involved. 16:07, March 20, 2011 (UTC) So will you set it to 1 hour? And it's not just getting involved, it's also attempting to stop it. Trying to stop a fight is not blockworthy, and you know that.--''Shade'' 16:09, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I said "1 Hour", hopefully it worked. Unblocked Ok sorry i didn't get to it sooner King Darkskull Says I'm still blocked =O. But thanks, Matthew =D.--''Shade'' 16:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ok now you are King Darkskull Meet me in game i am on Eestabia, Padres King Darkskull Can You? Can you upload the video? RE: Drills Kk very good... I really am losing hope for the marines... Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 22:44, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Video Can you upload one that doesn't have the Nazis? Re Re : Video Can you please upload another one on the page not in the comments? Halloooooooo Hermit! -noms. Check out mah story, tell me whatcha think, capiche? Do over. I am a failure :D check out my story, tell me what ya think, si? SQUIRREL! Rawr 01:14, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thankyaverymuch =D Yaaay! =D -flails arms A Yup Yeah, I wanted to check out Black Officers... Not the guild for me, lets just say xD we need a new guild code SQUIRREL!! 20:46, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Isla Inferno's Woods... I need your help with the Isla Inferno's Woods, could you make it, Like in my blog i would like your help to send these ideas to POTCO, tell me what you think Ok. Yeah i'll make more ideas so that POTCO will like it and consider it. And yes lol sry about the name can't spell anyday lol, i'll fix it thx THX for pic Ok. these are good for the Woods.... should i put up the page because i have the idea down, but i need a boss to protect these woods. I'd like Ecsyth to be the protector. tell me what you think Thank you! Thank you for your reports! I have sent the user a message and given him a warning. Once again, we highly appreciate your reports! I had no idea of this user and without you and Breasly I would not have known! 14:18, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes Yes she has been given way too many chances she has driven mega away along with Nate and several others. Give her the boot you have the green light go ahead Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 22:42, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Very good Very good and Doug didn't leave? Also I have a new special ops. Mission for anyone you think is capable of handling a top priority classified mission that has a high urgency Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 22:50, March 28, 2011 (UTC) New mission:recruiting station Ok tell him I'll be, Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines'' 23:00, March 28, 2011 (UTC) lol yes lol yup she has ONE more chance... she had a sincere apology. Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 22:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Hai Hermit!! I has jokes for you... get into the april fool's spirit cuz I'm never gonna let you live it down xD Q: What do you name the offspring of a blonde and a puerto rican? A: Retardo. _ There was a blonde who found herself sitting next to a Lawyer on an airplane. The lawyer just kept bugging the blonde wanting her to play a game of intelligence. Finally, the lawyer offered her 100 to 1 odds, and said every time the blonde could not answer one of his questions, she owed him $5, but every time he could not answer hers, he'd give her $500.00. The lawyer figured he could not lose, and the blonde reluctantly accepted. The lawyer first asked, "What is the distance between the Earth and the nearest star?" Without saying a word the blonde handed him $5. then the blonde asked, "What goes up a hill with 3 legs and comes back down the hill with 4 legs?" Well, the lawyer looked puzzled. He took several hours, looking up everything he could on his laptop and even placing numerous air-to-ground phone calls trying to find the answer. Finally, angry and frustrated, he gave up and paid the blonde $500.00 The blonde put the $500 into her purse without comment, but the lawyer insisted, "What is the answer to your question?" Without saying a word, the blonde handed him $5. _ A blonde had just totaled her car in a horrific accident. Miraculously, she managed to pry herself from the wreckage without a scratch and was applying fresh lipstick when the state trooper arrived. "My God!" the trooper gasped. "Your car looks like an accordion that was stomped on by an elephant. Are you OK ma'am?" "Yes, officer, I'm just fine" the blonde chirped. "Well, how in the world did this happen?" the officer asked as he surveyed the wrecked car. "Officer, it was the strangest thing!" the blonde began. I was driving along this road when from out of nowhere this TREE pops up in front of me. So I swerved to the right, and there was another tree! I swerved to the left and there was ANOTHER tree! I served to the right and there was another tree! I swerved to the left and there was ...." "Uh, ma'am", the officer said, cutting her off, "There isn't a tree on this road for 30 miles. That was your air freshener swinging back and forth." Yes Yes Leon is allowed in. He has claimed to have changed his ways treat him with respect but like any other member do not be mean to him Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 21:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Aye Aye Leon is a fine gentleman. Is he still in the guild? And what's our member count? Idk I had a rough day my real life girl broke up with me and I gotta write a 10 PAGE ESSAY.... about... It gets even better... About.... MATH!!!!! due Friday or I loose 25 points of my geo average and I all ready have a 70 O_o Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 22:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC) kick her Ok do it, she isn't coming back, if you see her in the guild again just keep on kicking her, i'm tired and sick of this. Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 23:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Lol Lol nice hey we got a new member named hippie. He's actually a very good member. He's very notable. What do u think of him. And also this is skull I can't log in with my iPod for some reason -_- ~ Capt. Skull X Hermit we've been through this, his name is SAMCHEZ NOT SAMTA xD - bops over the head with newspaper ChillaChilla<3 04:11, April 4, 2011 (UTC) farewell sorry I know you probably never wanna see me again, so I'll just write it on here... First of all, I'm not begging to come back into the guild. I just wanted to say I saw the things you wrote about me on the talk page, instead of getting mad, I felt really horrible. My jokes have gotten to far... what I'm really trying to say is... I'm sorry. Not the fakey sarcastic sorry, a sorta farewell sorry that ' clears the air ' of all this arguing. Everytime I come on I make jokes, some gay jokes, and tease u alot. Yeah, seeing all that stuff about me hurt, but it made me realize iv'e haven't really been the nicest to you.... You don't have to forgive me, (believe me after all iv'e done, I don't expect you to forgive me) but just understand that i'm sorry. truly truly sorry. -Aplentia yes yes you can re invite her, and that's NOT why she was kicked. its cuz she was going off on me cherie and hippie cuz we were messing around and she went into her crazy mode like she always does. so ya Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 22:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) get yo shady self on xD i has newses! ^ ChillaChilla<3 19:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry I'm sorry for offending you and posting an offensive comment. I apologise for causing and/or participating in any fights or arguements. Please understand my vote and objection for promoting you to rollback. I'm really sorry for offending you, Chris (you are Chris Swordbones right?). User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 14:28, April 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: Your comment Ok Hermit, also I can't take back my vote ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 14:36, April 8, 2011 (UTC) thanks! Thanks for letting me join, Hermit I asked because I heard about Leon joining. I hope to become a great friend of yours and not get kicked out of the guild at least :D ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 19:42, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I just logged I just logged in so give me some time please ''User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 19:43, April 8, 2011 (UTC) hermosaur can you invite me back? i had a fail moment... well either that or i got kicked for no reason O_o ChillaChilla<3 20:21, April 8, 2011 (UTC) tortuga savica. sorry xD didnt mean to do that ChillaChilla<3 20:25, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Your Comment Uh... first of all, it's not snitching if it's none of your business. And, you did give me a lot of bulls**t some fo the time. I might like you as a friend, but I definetely won't like you as an administrator, rollback, or bureaucrat. Sorry, Um... I didn't say there could be evil done. All I a saying is that I don't trult believe that you should get special priveleges. I do agree thar you are a good editor, but not all users vote yes for you. I am not alone who believes you should not be promoted. Look... if you can convince me that you are responsible enough to be rollback, administrator, rollback, or bureucrat, then I will change my vote, and try to convince my supporters to vote yes to your promotion. With regards, ROFLMFAOOOOO! THATS A GREAT PIC MAN LOOOOOOOOLLLLLL. ...Oh, hermit xD -Cherie ChillaChilla<3 23:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) You... You really did not know that your polls went up because I asked half my friends to vote for you? I voted for you on User:Bator.hos, and my wikia contributor account. I tried, but you just got elevated to top on my List Of Wiki Jerks. I really want to kill you, and I don't get any respect from a lot of wiki members. So... Kiss my a** puto. With hate, NeverSayNever If boiling temp. is 100, then i'm 101 First off, i WON FIRST PLACE IN MY RACE TODAY!!!!! Woot ( 1 mile race) i didn't do the 2 mile, and jimmy and dean did the steaple chase for the first time ever, and it was such a fail, but so funny, rofl, dean fell in the water xD it was hilarious. second off, leon is a piece of dirt, third off, HOW DARE SAM TRY TO GUILD MATTHEW!!! He's really starting to tick me off.... ''Capt. Skull GM of Skull’s Marines 22:19, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Job is given It is given. Probably not. I gave O'malley many chances to become my friend. probably 3-5. I am not accepting O'malley, but if you and the other admins agree, i can't argue. I'm just starting to get better, but I am in no position to argue or put up votes to unban or fight against an unban. Btw have you been promoted yet? I was suppose to do that, but I have been sick and not able to close the vote, promote you, etc... 19:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC) James Can I put I'm king of England? Please Its not like its mean or anything and i am.jamesofengland 20:10, April 18, 2011 (UTC) James Of England Leave me Alone! James of England I DIDNT KNOW ABOUT JOHN UNTIL WAY TO LATE!!!! stop trolling me dude! jamesofengland 21:07, April 18, 2011 (UTC) James Of England I'm not Xilef I promise I give you my word. jamesofengland 08:39, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for telling me about the vandal. I blocked them already. -- 13:57, April 19, 2011 (UTC) James of England Ok take into consideration that they have there own Navys and EITC and I have my own. so if you think about it im doing nothing wrong, if other people are offended then I'm sure they may tell me themselves by leaving a message . Regards; jamesofengland 16:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) james of england We both know you are an experianced user of this wiki, so moments ago i told samuel and explained the matter to him, i am about to do the same with John. regards; jamesofengland 16:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Sockpuppet I have a feeling that the two users you mentioned are a sockpuppet. What do you recommended to do? Should we ban them both or not? It's been a long time since we had a sockpuppeter. The last person to that was Slappy. -- 16:51, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I did look at your section. I am at school but I am looking into this. -- 16:53, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Can I meet ya? Can I meet ya? I am at the tavern on the Spanish Island on Vachira Server. User:Edgar Wildrat Signore Edgar Wildrat '' 18:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ... Or am I? -turns into leonardo dicaprio and gives 2+2=4 stare '''DUN... DUNNNN... -nom =D' ~Cherie ChillaChilla<3 02:49, April 20, 2011 (UTC) TROLOLOLOLOL you'd think that since you were calling me a "she" the whole time he woulda caught on earlier! lil hangtime much there buddy LOL ~Cherie ChillaChilla<3 02:55, April 20, 2011 (UTC) O'Malley Sorry couldn't get back to ya till now, doing this from my hotel, im on vacation.... So. This is a complicated issue. He hasa seemed sincere in his "Giving up" twice before. I understand that he may regret his actions, and i regret my actions to him. BUT, he has refused chances to reconsile before. A few weeks ago, i was trying to talk to him about him coming back, and heinsulted me, ignored me, and walked away. I treidto contact him through Johnny Sea Slasher, who, alas, ignored me. Last but not least, is the no longer accesibility to trust. I trust most people, and im a big person for second chances. I have let go more incidents and unbanned more people than most. But it gets toa point when even a person like me loses patience and trust. This point has been reached by o'malley. Like i said, i tried to talk to him about his returning already, and he responded with anger. He should not have even had that chane. If i was like the other admins, he would NOT have had that chance. He would be long gone. And should i even call a vote for him, He would be taken down by the other admins, and likely me as welll. So the answer to your question about o'malley is this - We always are trying, but nothing can be garuntee. 13:04, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. LOLZER in your pajamas pic on userpage you have a lightning scar on your forehead like harry potter =D and you're glaring at nothing... bad hermit! ~Cherie ChillaChilla<3 18:06, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hermeet? vhat color are your eyeballz? ~Cherie ChillaChilla<3 19:48, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Perfectttttt - geoff laugh ~Cherie ChillaChilla<3 19:55, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Re Shade, I am sorry I was inactive for a bit. I am not exactly sure about this user. Have you asked any other admins? 16:13, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol! 16:16, April 21, 2011 (UTC) james I've surrendered the throne of england to james so please leave me alone now! and btw me and xilef are different people and different accounts in this and potco so pelase enough with the sockpuppiting thing OK!!?? because everyone including YOU guessed that we where the same person!! he spells father like me because i thought it was how to spell it and he also thought that after he saw how i spelt it!!! so stop leaving messages to the admins about me sockpuppiting xilef!!! jamesofengland 17:05, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Am I the only one... potc doesnt seem to be workin all that well, apparently they decided to not let me log in and steal my membership too TROLOLOL ~Cherie ChillaChilla<3 00:00, April 22, 2011 (UTC) My Page LEAVE MY PAGE ALONE!!! ITS UNFAIR AND UNJUST!!!!! SO GET OFF IT!!! Thank you Stpehen banned the ip address on my computer. Thanks for telling me about what is going on. -- 19:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Ook shade!!!! ill stop my chain Thank you again! I have blocked unknownperson123456789 for spamming those comments. I will start deleting the comments soon. Thank you for telling me.-- 23:13, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Story Quest Can I make one, I know you made a giant one and I wanted to make sure it isn't copying? By the way you strated Feburary 3 2011 Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 03:26, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Story Quest (2) Just so you know im Atticus Bitter II Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 14:35, April 23, 2011 (UTC) OKay I see he has gotten blocked. Thank you for helping. 01:53, April 24, 2011 (UTC) UGENT!!! Help me UNdelete the pages Lord Makarov has, and I'll attempt to contact an admin. 23:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Vandal I have blocked LineOfSpartans before they get worst. Thank you for telling me about them. -- 19:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I know what the word means. I can't find the page when he is swearing on. -- 19:15, April 25, 2011 (UTC) link this will own all your lulz videos xD When LULZ happens ~Cherie ChillaChilla<3 20:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) CIA Intrested in being Asisstant director in the CIA or head of a department heres the page Caribbean Intelligence Agency Director,CIA 11:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) CIA Intrested in being Asisstant director in the CIA or head of a department heres the page Caribbean Intelligence Agency Director,CIA 11:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Hermeet? It of the Herm? ~Cherie ChillaChilla<3 19:51, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Awww Fleef. what's he doing this time? ._. Rogiesaur and I are plotting xD I wanna know what cha think about it, but you absolutely CANNOT tell anyone else >.> ~Cherie I need a new siggy O_o ChillaChilla<3 19:55, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Um I was told by Curycoo to not ban Pearson again. He gave Pear a presidental pardon. I can't ban Pear unless Curycoo bans him. -- 20:18, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Yes we were told to crease from banning pear. -- 20:21, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Cury talked to Pearson in game. He gave him the presidental pardon on the game. -- 20:24, April 26, 2011 (UTC) um i don't mean to be rude, but shade is harrassing me on my talk page, can someone please stop this, it's really getting annoying, he's lying, and making fun of me. He is also telling me " leave this wiki, you don't belong here "< for no reason what so ever. - pearson :Don't start, Pearson... #I'm not lying #I'm not making fun of you, and DON'T start that lie. #I didn't say that. I said leave the wiki if you're going you be annoyed to DEATH because I'm telling you to stop. #There IS a reason. You were insisting on what you're doing, and when I asked you to stop, you just HAD to respond with your snobbish comments. --''Shade'' 21:24, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I can make one Right now i'm online so i'm kinda busy but i could make your text just tell me what is says and i'll send you what it looks like. Btw could we meet online since i'm online. '' Captain Robert Creator Isla Inferno Undead Reapers! '' 21:19, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ok ok got your text on the way '' Captain Robert Creator Isla Inferno Undead Reapers! '' 21:26, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Why was 8 afraid of 7? cuz 7 8 9 =D You'll love the new scenes for this xD i only wrote 6 and 9... i think they're purty awesum tho =D Cher Bear =D 03:47, April 27, 2011 (UTC) No No lol but no it hasn't. ''Captain Robert Creator Isla Inferno Undead Reapers! ''00:19, April 28, 2011 (UTC) No it doesn't cost money it's free if you copy and paste '' Captain Robert Creator Isla Inferno Undead Reapers! '' 11:22, April 28, 2011 (UTC) the post on pears talk page... TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!!!!!!! Cher Bear =D 00:31, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Kronk <3 xD Dont listen to that guy, he's trying to lead you down the path of righteousness... I'm gonna lead you down the path that ROCKS! Cher Bear =D 02:06, April 28, 2011 (UTC) did pearson really commit suicide in real life??? James Shade I've made up with everyone but you, so now I will say sorry. Sorry Shade I was stupid and silly what i said may have been hurtfull or mean. But the point is next time I'm given advice I will follow it. And now I'm friends with Breasly XD. So am I forgiven? Sincerely, ''' ''King James '' 19:16, April 28, 2011 (UTC) -_- It's free, virus free, free as long as you copy and paste everything good '' Captain Robert Creator Isla Inferno Undead Reapers! ''' 21:10, April 29, 2011 (UTC) mah poemz xD hope ya like em! Ojos Each pair holds A different world With rage Clawing at the edges Or joy An inferno long denied Or grief That rests like a weight Upon our shoulders Each pair tells A different tale From first love's rapture To a lonely road Leading back into the woods Never to be seen again Each pair hides A different secret Defiance, Hate, And open lies... And yet, They're all just Eyes Set into our faces To speak to the world When we ourselves Refuse Cher Bear =D 05:42, April 30, 2011 (UTC) well... i gotta try to cut back on the line usage, feel free to delete it once you read it if ya want, but punctuation and spacing is crucial unfortunately xD ~Pictures~ Flash, like a silver frame In my mind, glossing Past my eye, Rufling the weathered pages In my memory Of bright smiles And warm embraces Behind the cover That separates me From him Like glass, a flowing Stream of tears; Bearing me near, Bringing him here Almost Cher Bear =D 05:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Did you delete me? Did you delete me in game? Strange Don't take this the wrong way, but your the whitest black guy I've ever met in-game xD ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 15:51, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Look At The Userbox ''Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 18:04, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Userbox The code is I using John Ya I'm goin use macbatten Ryansg8John macbatten Messages Don't sign your messages, and code them. We don't want you-know-who reading my talk page. Jeffrey Blasthawk is amassing an army. RE: Stop it. I MADE the EITC Council of the Elders, so YOU stop it. John is in NO way in command of it, I am. He is just a MEMBER of it. And I've already informed an Admin.